Dinner for Two
by LithiumGirl
Summary: Her favorite dinner, red wine, candlelight and flowers...what's up with that?
1. Chapter 1

One could hardly complain coming home to a candlelit mansion. Something big was up and though she had little idea as to what that could be she was all too curious to find out. Initially it had caused her to panic. It wasn't their anniversary. Neither of their birthdays and it certainly was not Valentine's Day. Which Regina would never confess to loving. No it was none of those things she was positive. The fact it was mid-October assured her of that.

Following the path of flowers she threw her jacket onto the coach rack giving a satisfied, "Yes!" to herself as it didn't fall off. The scent of lasagna however, pulled her closer to the kitchen where Regina lie in wait for her. That charismatic smile. Those beautiful full lips just waiting for her. She pressed a passionate kiss to them.

"What's the occasion?" She dared.

"Does there have to be any occasion for a wife to prepare a romantic dinner for two?"

"Regina, there are flowers all over the house and candles lit." Emma stated a sly grin on her face as she set out to get more information. The mayor kissed her until her knees melted. Thank God for the island behind her to both steady herself and press further into her wife.

"Eat." Regina ordered eyes twinkling.

"With pleasure." Emma slowly set down a path along her wifes neck which Regina allowed for a few moments as it trailed down her neck and made it hard to think. But before her shirt could be removed she raised a hand.

"Dinner first." She said kissing Emma chastely, moving around her with practiced ease. Despite that she was humming with arousal she kept her face cool. Plating the lasagna and fetching a bottle of red wine for her lady love who remained dumbstruck near the island. Regina felt the eyes upon her and looked up to see them eyeing her suspiciously. Once the sheriff had reached her conclusion that all was well she had pulled out the chair.

Candles, flowers, her favorite dish, red wine and Regina's grey skirt and silky blue shirt her wife was the absolute epitome of drop-dead gorgeous. Just what her wife was up to she hadn't decided yet. She could be patient. It had to be good; this was Regina Mills she was dealing with. And the woman was anything if not very good at everything she did.

After discussing what a long day it had been at the station with a whopping nothing to do all day Emma relaxed. Regina told of her the days appointments and reminded her of their meeting the following Monday. She also teased her about being late the previous Monday.

"You booted the bug. Again!" Emma exclaimed, eyes wide as if saying 'Duh!'.

"I'm afraid I have no recollection of what you are speaking of. Your hair looked nice pulled back."

"Couldn't you have just asked me to pull it back like a normal person?"

Regina's barely contained smile was the only thing that gave her next line away," Since when are we normal dear?"

The sheriff got that nagging feeling in her gut that the smile on her wife's face was predatory at best. Something was definitely up. She couldn't shake it and her gut was never wrong. Regina herself seemed fine with their normal banter but looking around the room it was easy to see everything appeared normal. Another glass of wine was poured for her before she spotted what was missing. Her eyes increased in surprise and Regina knew the jig was up. She sat back and patiently awaited further response, dabbing her lips with the napkin.

Inside her emotions were cycling at several increased heartbeats per minute. From where she sat Emma was currently doing the math herself when a wide, child-like grin broke out across her face. She promptly got out of her seat and kneeled in front of the woman all of her fantasies were made of. Her lips brushing over the oh-so cute forehead, down the tip of that perfect nose before ravaging her mouth with all of the passion she could muster. Her fingers tangled in the soft dark chocolate tresses. Regina let her kiss until they both needed a breath.

"I take it you are pleased?" she inquired.

Emma gathered her hands bringing each to her mouth. "I don't understand how but it doesn't matter. Regina Mills you make me the happiest and most well-fed woman alive. Everything I give you , you somehow seem to multiply it. I give you a son you make him the best kid ever. You turn kisses into knee-buckling orgasms. Your smile makes my brain melt and my heart pitter patter. Oh and let's not forget we literally make magic together."

Regina's shoulders relaxed and all the anticipation and planning marked off as a success. They had a lot of work to do to prepare but together they would face it. She couldn't get over the awe painted on Emma's face as she looked from eyes to stomach with the goofiest grin she could imagine.

"We're going to have a baby." Emma mused. Happy tears making a trail down her face. She kissed the stomach that would soon be evident with life. "Mommy loves you so, so much little one."

Regina cleared her throat. "C'mere you." Emma said kissing her breathless. The celebrations going on until the first rays of morning light came through the window. Nestled into her blonde wife she took in her scent. This was her happy ending.


	2. Chapter 2 My Wish

"Kid we gotta go!" Emma shouted up the stairs. Today was the day they would tell Henry.

"Coming!" He shouted from the top of the stairs, sliding down the banister and landing loudly next to her. His face sporting a rather smug expression rivaling to that of a satisfied Regina. Emma would have told him to be more careful had she not been so damn proud herself. Yep, he was theirs alright.

_"But what if he gets pissed? I gave him away and now here we are having a baby together and I'm here to raise it and…"_

_"And you weren't there for him." Regina finished quietly. The thought had crossed her mind. Some of it was likely her wife projecting her own feelings from watching Snow and Charming raise Neal. The past haunting her. _

_"Yeah." _

_"I for one think he will be thrilled. He'll be a big brother something neither of us would ever expect. He can read her fairytales or comics,"_

_"Not the violent ones." Emma stated in such a serious tone it had caused Regina to break out in a rather large smile. _

_"Oh is that so?" Before Regina could react Emma swiftly kissed her filling it with every ounce of love she could. The need to draw breath being the only thing to cease their lips caresses. Regina's eyes twinkled as they often did these days when she lovingly stroked her wife's' hair," I love you so."_

_"We're having a baby." Every time Emma said it her voice was filled with so much warmth and wonderment. Their love had created a person. A tiny reminder of how powerful the two were. Of how much love was between them. _

_"That we are." Regina said lovingly running her fingers through the blondes mane._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The mayor had packed all of Henry's favorites including a thermos of hot cocoa and a bottle of cinnamon. She would never let on to Emma but she was also nervous. This was her little prince. Her pride and joy his opinion meant everything to her. Having navigated it past the point in her pregnancy where miscarriage was their main concern she felt safer in telling him. What crueler fate than to promise him a sibling only to have it yanked away? No, now was the best time she thought smoothing her sundress.

Seeing him jump out of the bug and barrel towards her brought back so many memories of him as a child. He still enjoyed his castle at the tender age of fourteen but mostly he hung out in the nearby woods reading comics with friends.

"So what is the occasion?" He asked after hugging her.

"We're a family kid, does there need to be an occasion?" Emma asked sauntering behind him as she dug in the food basket.

"We're at the castle. You were all kinds of anxious to get here. Mom can't stop smiling at you smiling at her. Ten bucks says my favorite sandwich is in that basket oh and did I mention you were smiling like an idiot."

"Henry!" Regina said.

"With love, I said it with love." He clarified causing her stern look to melt with his smile. It was a smile that reminded her so much of Charming. The crookedness of his lips was all Emma but the overall effect was Grandpa Charming through and through.

"Okay kid," Emma threw up her hands," You caught us."

"Is this about the pregnancy test?"

Both mothers' faces dropped. Regina recovered first," You knew?"

"I do now. You guys would tell me when you were ready. Plus if my calculations are correct we are just now getting to the second trimester."

Henry could see the worry etched on their faces as his grin won out. He hugged both women fiercely and didn't let go for the longest time. Where once there were but two now they stood to gain a fourth. His family unexpectedly doubling in size but already his mind raced with possibilities. "I'm really happy for you guys."

"For us." Emma said placing a hand over his, tears in her green eyes. "Thanks to you."

"Awe, ma', must be do this every time?" he teased

"'Fraid so kid."

Regina wiped the tear away. "Your mother does love to be sappy."

"Tell me about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of whispering awoke her that and a craving for something sticky and sweet but mainly the first one. Her wife was lying with her head just above the rounded belly she was stroking gently and talking to their daughter as she so often did. Regina couldn't count the number of times this had taken place but each one she awoke to had her heart beating a little faster for her love.

"Hi Little One it's mommy again. " Emma stroked the belly absentmindedly. "I know you are probably sleeping, that's okay. You don't need to respond. I'm scared I won't be any good at the part coming up. When I had your brother things were complicated my heart was broken. I promise to be there for you to never give up on you no matter how many tantrums you may throw or how many times you spit up in my hair. I will always share my food which you know is a big deal I'm sure momma has told you."

There was a long pause where she felt Emma swipe at tears. "I think about you all the time. What you are going to look like, sound, feel and smell like. Are babies like new cars? Will you have your mother's eyes or mine? What your hopes and dreams will be. Do you like when I sing to you? Momma does. Yes, I know she says my music makes her cringe, she lies sometimes.

Your brother, Henry can't wait to spoil you. He already has big plans but don't think you get to stay up late. I think he is most excited about having a sister to show off. Don't even plan on dating until you are at least thirty. Maybe forty, I haven't decided yet.

My wish is that no matter what life throws your way or how old you get that this is your home. That whatever your dreams big or small your mother and I will support them. When it comes down to making big decisions it's less important to choose the one that makes everyone happy. If you get the opportunity to help someone without asking for it back you take it. Know you are never too far away. You are never ….never too lost to come back to where you are loved. We will never give up on you even when you screw up, it will happen, trust me. Everything you love will be here waiting for you.

Every day I fall more in love with your mother and Henry. And every day I love you a little more too. Sleep tight little one. Mommy will see you in few weeks."

Regina's top was raised so Emma could rest her lips atop the swollen tummy below. She felt the twinge of lips indicating a smile and a soft chuckle. "How much did you hear?"

"Only a little."

"Regina."

"Every beautiful syllable."


	3. Just The Two Of Us

**As always please feel free to write/review/comment etc as you see fit. Every little bit helps me to improve. Many thanks~ Britt**

With the impending approach of his sister Henry, who was beyond thrilled, had set up a surprise of his own. final mother and son date. And with his Mom taking time off to prepare herself for the last stages of pregnancy he could not think of a better time. He'd left a card on her desk in the study and waited for the confirmation text which arrived around lunch time.

**I do humbly accept your request, Little Prince.**

**It's a date. I'll see you after school my Queen.**

Regina smiled softly to herself. Her baby boy was growing up. He had already surpassed herself and Emma in height taking on the build of his grandfather Charming. He was steadfast in his beliefs which thankfully no longer revolved around bringing down the Evil Queen who was easily no more. Soon she would be looking upon her daughter and reminiscing over Henry. It was bittersweet to think of him making his way in the world. Whichever world he would be choosing in a few short years the idea of letting him go being a known necessity and yet the complete opposite of her nature.

He practically adored her such a far cry from a few years past. They often used cooking as a way to spend time together and teach him life skills. She could rest easy knowing that he wouldn't starve no matter what realm he was in. The Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke having opened trade and updating the homeland to include things like plumbing and electric in some areas.

When the knock at the door came she was greeted with perfect white lilies in front of her face before her boy lowered them. He placed a kiss upon her cheek and bent down to say hello to his sister. "You may have hijacked her womb but I'm high jacking her back." He teased chuckling. Off he went to change out of his school uniform. When he returned he was sporting his favorite navy blue blazer, button-up and pressed jeans. Her Little Prince.

"Shall we?" he asked lending his arm to her and walking her to the Mercedes. As was his custom he opened the door letting her settle in. After careful navigation they landed at the town park. She let him lead and he grabbed her hand and take them for a walk. The easy silence only punctuated by smiles as she waited for him to speak. "I never said thank you for loving me when I wasn't so loveable."

"Neither did I." Regina said bringing a slow smile to his face.

"Yeah, yeah well as a mom it's kind of your job." He poked "But for real, thank you."

"You're welcome." She answered as he put an arm around her shoulder instead.

"I couldn't have asked for a better mother. And I know it's been a weird journey but I'm happy we made it to today. Everything I thought I was searching for was right here. "

Regina's eyes were giving ways to tears. He held her a little closer but said nothing. Their footsteps were the only sounds along their favorite path only taking a seat once she had become slightly winded due to baby activity. Henry laughed watching her shirt move on occasion.

"Brat." He tossed with an eye roll meeting the dark brown eyes of his mother who smiled.

"Her timing may be inherited from your grandmother."

They shared a chuckle at the soon-to-be princess's expense. When her kicking slowed they resumed their pace still close to one another. There were moments when she sensed his want to speak up but instead he refrained and others where they simply shared about their days.

"I love our family," He stated smiling warmly, "but I wanted one last day just us."

"Oh Henry you will always be my first love."

"Mom, I just meant like before. I'm not jealous, much." He added to her amusement.

Regina nodded leaning her head against his strong shoulders sure to get stronger. Ending up outside of Granny's Diner they were both starving. Letting go had been the most difficult time in their relationship but it had also paved the way for this moment. A moment she was going to treasure forever. Ever the gentlemen he pulled out her seat and ordered for three people as his Ma made her way in. She kissed all three of them quickly.

"Looks like Ma inherited that timing thing from Grandma as well." Henry teased, shooting his mother a wink. Just as in the beginning the unexpected addition only served as a reminder that the best is yet to come. The best being completely unexpected in life. He had only wanted to know where he came from so he could understand himself. But the most beautiful thing had been the result years later.


	4. It's Here!

**As always please feel free to write/review/comment etc as you see fit. Every little bit helps me to improve. Many thanks~ Britt**

After the third time of trying to get Emma's attention Regina finally gave the back of the blondes head a good slap.

"Hey! That hurt!" she said pausing the game as Henry groaned.

"Well I do apologize for trying to inform you that our second child may be ready to make her appearance."

"Very funny we aren't due for…" But the hardened look in Regina's eyes as she stroked her distended belly set Emma off at a rapid pace. For moving so quickly she hardly accomplished anything. It was Henry who remembered that the overnight bag was in the closet closest to the door. He had also lovingly helped his mother to the car, opening the door for her and pausing when the contractions were too much. From inside the manner they heard Emma scrambling for the camera, her own clothes and then bounding across the hood of the Mercedes only to disappear off to the side.

The gasp from Regina wasn't due to a contraction. _She would sustain an injury en route to the hospital. _When Emma promptly popped up, a leaf in her blonde mane her wife didn't suppress the eye roll. "There had better not be a single scratch from those shenanigans Mrs. Mills."

Emma eyeballed Henry in the driver's seat. "Hey, how come the kid gets to drive?!"

"You snooze you lose Ma." Henry delivered with a playful smile as his hand was squeezed tightly from his pregnant mother. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Regina winced in pain releasing his hand the next instant. Instead she picked up the blondes with Henry safely navigating the short drive to the hospital. During the wait for Emma he had taken care of informing Whale and Co. that they would be there shortly. Henry, being ever the little delegator. While waiting for her to be settled in her room they ran in Charming.

"Heya Henry." He said embracing him and his daughter in a hug.

"You really thought of everything." Emma said stunned as Henry offered her a shrug of the shoulders.

"I didn't call him."

"Call me about what? I'm just here because Leroy was causing a disturbance at Granny's before taking a spill and injuring his leg."

"Mom's having the baby." Henry answered quickly

His brunette mothers' screams could be heard down the hallway as the contractions took over all sense of self-preservation. She was just a few centimeters from where she needed to be to begin pushing when Leroy was being released. It had already been close to three hours. Her dark hair was matting to her face and her jaw was aching.

More than once the Dwarf had grumbled about all the noise given his broken leg had been painful itself. Charming had chosen to ignore the drunkard while Henry sent him very Regina-like daggers. Leroy stumbled to his crutches claiming he needed to stretch his good leg. Henry was happy not to have to hear his bitching for a few seconds until he spotted him nearing his mother's room.

Wearily he climbed to his feet nudging his Grandfather who had drifted off to sleep effectively rousing him. Grumpy had mostly sobered but his pain meds were still in effect as he landed in the doorway to the room not daring to cross.

"Hey your Majesty," he spat, waiting for Regina's eyes to fall on him as he smiled viciously "Try not to kill this one."

Had Regina not been in such pain she surely would have summoned a fireball the size of which would have burnt him to nothing more than ashes. Instead as Emma rose to take a more hands-on approach Henry made his move flanking from the side. He rose to his full height bringing them eye to eye and swelling out his chest.

"Your prince is not amused."

"Like I care." Leroy stated getting in the boy's face. Emma being held in Regina's pincer like grip unable to move.

Henry put them nose to nose leveling a steely gaze at his opponent. "You would do well to remember who raised me since you can't seem to let her forget it."

"What are you going to do about it?" the booze drenched breathe filling up henry's nostrils to the point it almost made him sick. Charming stuck an arm between the two but neither budged.

"I would ask you the same question Dwarf." Henry stated adopting a seemingly bored expression," But let's not change subjects. You are a bitter old man but I think you misplace the blame for your unhappiness."

"Your mom…."

"My mom what?" he asked in a low, threat-laced tone making the drunk stagger slightly backwards. Henry stalked him into the wall behind him having earned a small victory "You seem to forget that she had nothing to do with the fairies. In fact your own brothers and Blue teamed up to dissuade you from it. Funny how that happens. Some people get happy endings others, left to tumble along through life."

"It would have cost Nova her dream."

"Instead of taking control of your destiny you let it dictate that you become this. Together you could have been so much more. She was willing to exchange one dream for another."

Leroy looked away unable to cope with his wounds that still dripped sorely. His harsh exterior relented and finally crumbled. If the Evil Queen turned mayor could find some solace in this new world surely a lonely dwarf could as well. Maybe Nova would find it in her heart to rekindle their love. Or maybe, just maybe he could find a new beginning. Doing the best he could he sunk to his good knee.

"My prince."

Henry smirked and sent Leroy on his way with an indicative nod of his head. When the dwarf struggled to rise he let his grandfather lend aid. A throat cleared in the background and they quickly moved out of the doorway. Dr. Whale disappeared inside the room with the door shutting firmly behind him. David released Leroy informing him of how incredibly lucky he was. Both man and boy took a seat once more. Minutes ticked by anxiously.

"It could be a while." David said voice hinting he had an idea for passing the time.

Henrys lips quirked up, mischievousness coloring him. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Not unless you plan on losing a duel my grandson."

Laughter echoed in the hallway. "You're on Gramps! If my sister doesn't arrive after you take your beating loser buys burgers and shakes at Grannys."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Remind me to increase the kids allowance." Emma gritted out her left hand being crushed to bits by the pained Queen.

"Remind me to have Leroy's car booted just in time to make him late to work." said the perspiring brunette as she gained a kiss upon her forehead.

"There is my devious Queen that I fell for."

"I haven't the slightest idea to whom you are referring." Regina prodded playing it coy.

"Mhmm." Emma responded low in her throat. "Last night must have been a fluke."

"Oh no dear. I remember that perfectly."

The sheriff was lovingly patting away droplets of sweat and moving to place every hair back in its place. Her fingertips teasing along behind Regina's ear and tracing down her jaw before her mouth captured beautiful lips. Regina hmm'ed her approval. Their foreheads rested together.

"I was never afraid of you." Emma stated causing Regina to grin deliciously.

"Incredibly stupid."

"Only you could make that sound endearing." She paused to rub Regina's bump with one hand and caress the mayors hand with the other. "I wasn't until the day I was going to ask you to marry me."

Being new information the former queen sat up slightly. "I don't think I'd ever been more scared in my life. I was scared of myself for wanting to ask. I was terrified of how it would make you react. If you would feel like you still didn't deserve all this to be happy. Then when I looked you it all melted away. Sure I still felt something but that fear you just took it away even as my heart still raced for you. It still races for you. It will always be you Regina."

Dr. Whale's presence was punctuated by the closing of the door. Thanks to the curse he was skilled in almost all medical practices which would serve Storybrooke well since just about every couple was picking up where they left off. After a quick examination.

"Ladies, it's time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma would look back on this day and swear there was a glow around their baby girl. The dark tresses that adorned her head and did this kid have hair. It was too early to tell who she would end up looking more like but beautiful emerald eyes peaked out underneath long, dark lashes. Henry couldn't stop cooing over her and was the second to hold her.

Despite having working through most of her issues at passing up holding Henry, then the false memories of having held him, Emma thought it best if she was last. She would have no other arguments. She couldn't fight the smile threatening to rip her face apart as she adored her two children spending their first moments together. Henry talking animatedly and pointing out things as If the hour-old child understood. His eyes met his Ma's and he saw the tears forming.

"Any chance you would take her?" Henry asked, holding out his sister "Pretty sure she just pooped."

Regina chuckled tiredly from the bed as Emma made a face. "Thanks kid."

Her eyes positively shone with tears of joy. Their daughter felt so tiny in her arms. She also reeked at the moment as Emma settled her near Regina's feet to change her lovingly. The tenderness was not lost on Regina as little feet kicked about and little cries began. Even though Emma had memories of soothing Henry she began to move quickly to change her newborn daughter and gather her up. She thrust her into Regina's arms and then scrambled to get on the bed before taking her back.

"Hey there beautiful." She spoke softly, ghosting a fingertip into the awaiting tiny hand. Tears fell silently. Regina watched in silence as the most beautiful smile broke out across her lovers face. "Mia. I'm your mommy. Your other mommy."

"She has your eyes." Regina said chuckling causing Emma to turn from Mia and kiss her passionately.

"You did great. Something tells me she will be Little Regina."

Mia yawned widely in her arms, beautiful eyes closing but she held fast to Emma's finger in her small hand.

"She is entirely too agreeable with your presence. And she enjoys your voice."

"Hey!"

Regina's head rested on Emma's shoulder effectively quieting her. Their son snapping photos of them on his cell phone. Later that evening the Charmings would be joining them for dinner but for now they enjoyed the quiet of the hospital as they bonded with their newest family member.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they settled in for an early night the three of them surrounding Mia the smiles were contagious. Henry was ever the proudest big brother in all of Storybrooke having already uploaded a multitude of photos online. He even passed on his weekly football game at the park to be there with his family. Mia yawned and Henry cooed again.

"So young, so powerful." Emma teased, tilting her head in their children's direction, arm slung happily around her wife.

"I think Henry is done for."

The hum from her wife in agreement making her grin as Henry rocked his sister lovingly. He grinned up at them himself as if just noticing they were there. Shaggy brown hair falling where it would his eyes alight with that childish wonder. He was up to no good.

"Once upon a time," he said resuming watching his sisters face and the curiosity embedded in the eyes that seemed so like his own "there was a family. A Queen, a knight and their little prince they were happy. But they didn't realize that they could be happier. So the Queen and her Knight set out to find a little princess to call their own. That's where you come in sis. Our family is complete but our tale is far from finished. Not until the Queen, her knight, the little prince and princess ride off into the sunset Happily Ever After."


End file.
